Pluviophile
by schatzi.mhmm
Summary: "Pluviophile (n) Lover of rain; someone who finds joy or peace of minds on a during rainy days." It rains a lot in La Push. After BD, Sam & Emily begin to see the changes in Leah & Jacob's relationship. They know of her past & of his imprint but something is there beyond Alpha/Beta. Everyone can see it except two people; the two wolves who need peace of mind the most.
1. Chapter 1

It was 18 months after the Italian vampires arrived for the half-breed and eight minutes since Quil just delivered the most detrimental news.

While our two packs did not reconverge following the discovery that Renesmee was not a danger to our people, we learned to coexist in peace. Your pack patrolled around the Cullens and Forks while my pack focused on La Push. You and I were able to sit down, alpha-to-alpha, and come up with a solid plan.

Things calmed down. The younger boys were able to focus on school more while us "adults" settled into comfortable lives with our imprints and our mediocre jobs on the Rez. I was content in my little cottage surrounded by trees, hidden from the world with my beautiful wife.

Everything seemed to be calm for the first time since I first phased, three years ago, and this whole diabolical began. Except you were giving me an uneasy feeling.

You stepping up into your birthright didn't really bother me anymore with our new system; you were clearly a natural and no one felt threatened by your leadership. They welcomed it. Patrols were slow and pretty unexciting but you made your renegade pack efficient and excited.

What made me easy was your relationships with two very important ladies. First of all, your imprint had matured enough to the point where she already looks like she's 16 or 17 - close enough to your age where it would be appropriate to date.

But there's nothing. You feel the imprint "pang" to come visit her but that's all you do. Visit. You two will hang out, go to the movies, "chill" in the bloodsucker's mansion but nothing romantic had occured yet. No dates, no hand-holding, no kisses or cuddles. Nothing that was to be expected from imprints. When Nahuel comes to visit, you feel no jealousy or envy at the thought of your imprint coming to visit.

Quil just told me that your thoughts had not even travelled into the world of intimacy. You never thought of her as beautiful or looked at her body with desire. And as of thirty seconds ago, he told me that your thoughts have become very heavily diluted with thoughts of Leah.

Leah.

Your Beta. Your best friend. Your sister. My ex. My Leah.

That's not okay. Imprints are bonded for a reason- to create stronger wolves. Even though Nessie is a half-breed, her human characteristics will allow her to have children, so Dr. Fang thinks. Leah, unfortunately and devastatingly, cannot have children. She is a genetic dead end, as much as it pains me to say it. You were destined to love Nessie but you feel nothing but brotherly love for her.

Why are you thinking about Leah?

Quil was desperate. He came to me in a panic tonight, storming up my front steps after catching glimpses of your mind while you _fantasized_ about Leah. Leah _naked. _

Quil was a legendary heart-breaker before he imprinted on baby Claire yet now, he feels nothing toward other women even though his imprint still sits in a car seat. None of us think of being with other girls besides our imprint. But you do.

You're the only one.

And it's about Leah.

Your relationship with her has been aggravating me. Alphas and Betas spend a lot of time together. Jacob and I hung out more often than I had realized back before the pack split. There was organizational tribal duties and commitments that we needed to organize and plan, like timetables and schedules for patrols, maps of boundary lines etc. But we were pretty decent friends too. Now, Jared has become my second-in-command and even though he's one of my best friends before this phasing wolf scenario began, we spend more time together because of pack duties.

I get it- you and Leah need to fulfill your duties. But you are together _a lot. _

Leah ignores me. My heart still aches when I think about her and the pain I inflicted on her. I know deep down that we will always have feelings for each other and even when she flips the "Bitch Switch" when I'm around, her presence still brings out the 16 year old in me that was hopelessly in love with her.

But I broke her heart. I understand that she needs her space from me, to heal and grow and move on. Even though I don't like it.

But from what I can witness from afar, what I've heard from Emily that's hard from Rachel that's heard from Leah is that you two are inseparable. Attached at the hip. Ying-and-yang.

_You spend more time with Leah then you do with Nessie. _

And that is not okay with me. You have an imprint.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this. Leah might castrate me if she finds out I told you, of all people this. But Sam, there is something more to them then friendship. Jake is my best friend and Leah has gotten a lot better since leaving your pack." Ouch. "I can just tell something is up with them."

"What do you mean? Give me examples," I demanded, leaning onto my elbows with heavy hands. Emily stood in the kitchen, slowly trying her hands with a dish towel as her eyes focused only on Quil.

"I don't know," he ran his fingers through his hair. "They just get along so well now. Leah is literally not as big of a bitch as she was when you imprinted and when she phased. She's actually _nice _now. And Jake was so moody for so long after Bella entered the picture but he is even happier and bubblier now then he was before she moved to Forks. And that is saying something."

"Okay, maybe that just means that they've come to terms with their lives now. Them being happy about their destinies is nothing to be worried about. Right?" I demanded.

"No, Sam. This is different. He doesn't think about Nessie that way. You've know what it's like," he said, looking pointedly at Emily. "The compulsive thoughts. The need to be around your imprint, worry about your imprint, see your imprint, know where they are, how they are, what they're doing … Jake doesn't think about Nessie that way. He thinks about Leah that way."

He was getting more panicked, wringing out his hands as he began to ramble. "They're always together, laughing. They're more physical close to each other then Jacob is to Ness. They cuddle or hold hands playfully. He kisses her head, Sam! From the outside, you would think they're dating or something!"

"Quil," I tried to step in but he was on a roll.

"Sam, I don't know what to think about this anymore. He literally was thinking about stripping Leah out of her bridesmaids dress tomorrow. Like, what? How can he even be thinking about that when he has Nessie? Can an imprint fade? Can an imprint lie or be wrong? What does this mean about Claire? The older she gets the less I'll think about her. The thought of being with another girl makes me nauseous but Jacob literally only thinks about Leah. He only thinks about Nessie when he feels the ping.

Is it because she's part vampire? I don't know what's going on Sam and I know Leah will hate me for telling you this and Jake will get mad at me but I didn't know what to do. I've been thinking about this for awhile but after seeing _that_….."

Paul and Rachel's wedding is tomorrow. Jake, myself, and some of the "original" pack members are groomsmen. Leah, Emily, and some imprints are being bridesmaids. I had seen the short navy blue dress. I had stripped it off of Emily when she showed it to me after the fitting.

But Emily is my imprint, my wife. Those are appropriate thoughts for me but definitely not for Jacob.

My hands begun shaking and I felt the shimmer of a desire to phase run down my spine. No one can think of Leah like that, especially a wolf destined for another.

What the hell is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emily's Point of View**_

**A/N: I know Quil will get some slack for "snitching" but my reasoning for this was in the pack of "renegades" run by Jacob and Leah, Quil is the only other one who has imprinted. He and Jake had similar situations in that it was on babies. While Nessie is maturing quickly, Quil is still waiting for Claire to mature. **

**I could see Quil beginning to panic if he saw Jacob starting to think about another woman when he has lost all of his desires. He is beginning to question the legitimacy of imprinting. **

**[Please review] **

"You've been awfully quiet," I murmur as in the side view mirror, I watch my dress hanging up in the backseat sway with the wind of the open window. His suit hangs behind him, reflecting parallels of royal blue- Rachel's wedding color.

"Have I?" Sam says, glancing at me with a small smile from behind the wheel as we twist down the forest roads to the La Push Tribal Center, the largest room on the Rez that wasn't in the high school, and the site of many Quileute weddings.

"Yes," I say quietly, examining his profile and debating how I want to approach this subject.

"I'm sorry. My mind's just far away," he says honestly.

"On Leah?" I ask, my heart beating because I don't really want to know the answer but I _have_ to know the answer. I can see his knuckles tighten around the steering wheel. He's says nothing for a long moment, just clenches and unclenches his jaw as his thinks about what he wants to say to me.

"I need to talk to Billy. He has to tell his son that this behavior is not appropriate for Alpha, let alone someone who has an imprint. I don't want her to get hurt again," he finally told me in a hard voice.

"Are you sure this really concerns you?"

"Of course it does!" He demands, looking at me with shocked eyes. "I….. She…er….I cannot let the rightful Alpha…. he can't mess around with her. That's going against his destiny and he will only end up hurting a member of his pack."

"Are you sure about that? From what Quil was saying last night-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Quil isn't thinking straight. He is probably just mad that Jacob doesn't have to wait as long as he does for Claire to grow up since Nessie matured so quickly."

"But Jacob doesn't want to be with Nessie. You said so yourself- he isn't romantically involved with her," I reminded him.

"Yet," he said with a strong confirmation and I knew he wasn't going to let the subject continue as he pulled up to the Tribal Center that was still quiet but getting prepared for the ceremony to take place that afternoon. Sam put the car in park, shut off the engine and removed his seatbelt but made no move to get out of the car yet.

Leah has always been a touchy subject between the two of us as well with every single resident of La Push. I know my image to those outside of the secret- I'm a homewrecker and Sam is a cheating bastard. That's not hard to understand. But what I can't understand is why he can't talk to me about Leah. He tells me all about every single member of the pack, their imprints and families, all of La Push….. but he won't talk to me about Leah. He basically refuses to to discuss anything about her with me.

"Look. It's a beautiful summer day and our good friends are getting married today. Let's focus on that," He smiled at me, leaning over the center console to kiss my cheek and then busied himself with getting our outfits out of the back of the car.

While all the girls fluttered around, doing hair and makeup while oohing and ahhing over Rachel, I observed Leah.

At my wedding, almost a year ago, she was sulky. She didn't talk anyone, didn't participate in all the wedding hubbub she's partaking in showed up, already ready, walked the aisle and stood up during the ceremony but as soon as it ended, she disappeared with Jacob.

Rachel and Rebecca were always her best friends (excluding me when we were younger) and the three of them are inseparable in all of the current wedding preparations.

Leah cracks a joke about Paul; they still butt heads often but they both make an effort for Rachel's sake.

She looks absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous in her blue bridesmaid dress. Her hair is longer that it's been since she chopped her butt length shiny black hair after she first phased; it now reaches her collarbones but it's pulled up into a curl up-do for the wedding.

She has tattoos that you can see peek-a-booing from the dress: her pack tattoo on her right upper arm, her arrow along the length of her left forearm to her wrist, a crescent moon (a joke to the legend of the shapeshifters) on the back of her neck now visible with her hair up. Her most recent one, the black shadow of a pine tree sits on her hip, concealed by satin.

She's rebellious, beautiful, outgoing, courageous, strong. Sometimes, I honestly don't know how Taha Aki paired me with Sam. Those two could probably have the most amazing cubs. But so could her and Jacob, if she could have kids.

When I think about her, as a wolf in the forest with the rest of the boys, my heart hurts. I took away myself and Sam when we sealed the imprint and I decided I wanted him back. The universe took her dad. Taha Aki took away her womanhood, her life, any dream she had of leaving La Push, and her fertility.

Personally, if this twisted universe could extract Jake out of his imprint and just his imprint and gave him to Leah, I don't see that as a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't ask Emily to dance.

The happy couple was swaying on the dance floor to their first song, gazing into each other's eyes and all that mush that I normally thrive on. Imprint mush. But the more I thought about what Quil had told me the previous day, the more I watched.

So I didn't ask my own wife to dance right away. I watched Jacob and Leah.

How long had I been avoiding it? Fighting this realization? Clearly, I was the only one to not see the air around them. I can see it in Lee-lee's smile, the one that was usually just for me and, therefore, the smile (or any smile) the world hasn't seen it in years. The muscles under Jacob's shirt aren't tense and rigid, ready for battle or keeping the pain concealed as they had been for years. Both of them have witnessed such immense pain.

_I guess the selfish part of me never expected Leah to move on_, I thought to myself as I watched. I watched Black press her close to her body. I saw her shoulders inhale the scent of him as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. I could never and will never imagine a life where Leah doesn't have some part in it. I couldn't bare it. That's why when she phased, I tried to keep her in my pack. I tried to keep her in La Push because of my own selfish need to never have to live without the women I picked; the women I loved on my own accord and made me into the man I am today.

What I didn't realize, after she learned the truth about the legends and the truth about Emily's imprint, was that she wasn't the women I had fallen in love with, but a shell of her. A shell that was mean and callous and on a war path to hurt me. But I didn't care because she was here. She was still with me.

But not anymore. Emily put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me out of my staring; a few others glanced at me too as it wasn't as stealthy as I had imagined.

The song was more upbeat and Jacob and Leah twirled around each other, off in their own little world, making everyone giggle around them at their comical dance moves.

On the other side of the La Push Community Center, which was serving as reception hall for the Paul and Rachel wedding extravaganza, I met eyes with Billy Black. His chair was stationed on the edge of the dance floor and his fingers wiggled to the music while his amused eyes cocked an eyebrow up at my gaze.

So, he was watching them too.

I stood up and told my wife that I'd be back "in a flash." She gave me that patient smile that told me she knew exactly where I was going. Billy watched with an amused smile as I walked around the edge of the dance floor, pulling a chair from the closet table and sitting down next to Billy.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked me with a condescending smirk. My blood began to boil.

"Billy," I began but he cut me off with a low chuckle as Jake spun Leah under his arms, both of them now holding bottles of beer but not letting it slow their moves. They danced in such synchronization it was like they planned this goofy routine. A laugh from Leah came in a slight pause of the song, serenading the entire room. My heart perked up at the sound. It had been so long since I had heard her laugh genuinely, not her cruel cackle that she used to hurt people.

"Do you really have the right to come ask me about what you're about to ask me about?" Billy said in a low whisper that only I could hear. This place was crawling with hearing-sensitive wolves.

"He has an imprint," I said sternly. "Speaking of who, why isn't Nessie here?" I thought for sure they would have asked my permission for Nessie to have access to the reservation to accompany Jacob to his sister's wedding, to be his plus one. He never approached me about it.

"He didn't even think to ask her to come," Billy told me, raising his eyebrows high. Jacob's beer bottled rested against her lower back as they swayed. Leah was holding hers with both hands around his neck. They looked at such ease.

"How could he not? A wedding is perfect place to bring a date."

"I don't know how my son thinks about his imprint, Sam. I do know, however, that my son is in love with Leah Clearwater. The question is, does either of them know that consciously?" Billy said.

"In-in, lov, love with….." I sputtered.

"Sam, look at them," Billy demanded gently. I wanted to tell him that's all I've been doing but I glanced back at the dancers. The song had slowed again. Not enough to slow dance but enough for Jacob and Leah to press themselves close together and talk quietly with smiles on their faces.

"I feel like neither of them have accepted it because of the imprint but it's there, Sam."

"IT CAN'T BE THERE!" I exploded, tipping my chair over as I pushed myself to stand above the chief of La Push.

It seems like the guests closest to use all turned, startled. Jacob and Leah both pulled apart, turning to stare at me with large eyes. Jacob took two steps toward his father, ready to intervene but Billy held a hand up to me, a warning.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my desire to phase. It had been years since uncontrollable rage had caused me to lose my temper. I was Alpha, after all, even though it wasn't my birthright. I had to set an example for my pack. Getting into a fight with Billy or Jacob was not a possibility.

The song was a slow one again so I set off across the dance floor toward Jacob and Leah.

"What is going on, Sam?" Jacob demanded as I approached them.

"Leah, would you like to dance?" I asked gently, extending my hand to her palm-up, a peace offering.

Her eyes widened suspiciously as Jacob asked again why I was yelling at his father but I didn't look at him, not waiving my eyes from Leah's face, who watched me like a hawk.

"Will you get me another beer, please, Jake?" Leah asked, holding her empty bottle to him. He eyed her questionably but I watched as some sort of non-verbal exchange happened between them and Jacob's shoulders lowered from the defensive.

"Sure, Lee," he told her, taking the empty bottle and giving me a hard look. "I'll be back in a few."

"What do you want, Sam?" Leah asked me although she placed her hand in mine. I stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her delicate waist and giving us a little spin.

"What, I'm not allowed to ask the Beta for a dance?" I questioned innocently. Leah's face deadpanned and I chuckled.

"What do you want, Sam?" she asked again.

"Look, since the packs split I have barely seen you," I started to say and her eyebrow quirked as she opened her mouth but I cut her off. "And before you say 'that's a good thing,' just remember that we used to be really close. I just wanted to check-in on how you're doing. We haven't talked and I just wanted to use this beautiful celebration to say 'hi'."

She didn't speak for a moment as we gently swayed. Over the top of her head, I say Emily watching us from the arms of her cousin. Seth was completely unaware that Em wasn't really paying attention but continued to talk amicably.

"I'm fine, Sam," she said simply.

"How is school going?" I asked, knowing that she had enrolled in classes at Olympic Peninsula Community College, taking classes to get a degree in nursing like her mother, Sue.

"School is good," Leah responded, eyeing me curiously.

"That's good," I said in a simple tone, turning us in a circle again. I couldn't really even bother to think about what song was playing and if it was romantic.

"Sam, what's going on?" Leah said strongly, raising an eyebrow. "I know you well enough to know that you are hiding your desire to talk about something."

This surprised me because Leah never talked about _us._ Any reference to our relationship before I phased was never reminiscent but more anger. Her voice didn't break nor was there anger in her eyes as she spoke of how well she knew me, which was true. There were things about me that I never talked to Emily about, even though she was my wife, because it was in relation to the man I was with Leah.

Knowing she had caught me, I simply asked "What's going on with you and Black?"

**Hi friends! Long time no see! I have not written in aaaaages. I have come to the realization, that although I am on winter break from college, I have had a FF account for over like 6 years but I am very inconsistent with uploading or updating and for that, I am sorry. **

**I have a million ideas in my head but only rarely do I get this big burst of energy and suddenly just sit down and write another chapter or come back to my own account and look back at my own writing. I'm constantly checking Ron/Hermione, Leah/Jacob, and Peeta/Katniss stories on here but I rarely keep up with my own. New 2015 goal, I think?! **

**Anywho, please review this chapter! Please please please. Reading reviews is often what gives me the motivation to keep writing and I need that now; I'm in a mild rut. **

**How do you think Leah will respond to Sam's blunt question? ;)**


End file.
